<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot cheetos by stelgibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566377">hot cheetos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson'>stelgibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>universe of msr [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dana Scully - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Grocery Store, its just grocery store fluff so enjoyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>saw a post that said: grocery shopping with someone is an underrated form of intimacy (@/baroqueblush on tumblr) and here we are...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>universe of msr [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot cheetos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's just fluff; no beta, so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mulder shows up smiling so hard, literally a kid in a candy shop. He has two bags of red vines, a pack of oreos, lime hot cheetos. He is happy, and she really doesn’t have it in her to tell him no, because her heart is melting like the soy ice cream is in the cart. Her eye roll is no match for the pout on his face, and so the junk food joins her produce and ice cream and when he puts in a whole bag of spinach as a peace offering, she swears she would marry him on the spot if he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This cadence is not one she expected: clicking heels in sync with his oxfords on a tired Friday night, the artificial brightness of the grocery store lighting up his face, him insisting to push the cart. When they load the belt to pay, she realizes that home is Mulder reaching around her waist to move the items to be paid for, a small peck on her cheek when he’s done, his eyes glittering when he sneaks in a bottle of vodka for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she drives them home, Mulder knows that life is good. That the warmth in the car isn’t only from the heater, but from the blush in her cheeks, and the tiny smile that’s been plastered on her face as of late. He gets away with the hot cheetos because he’s found the same hidden in her cupboards, privy to this information because he gets to wake up in her bed and sometimes even make her breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get home, and he carries her groceries for her, she feels like maybe life will be okay. When he slips off his shoes next to hers, twirls her around in the dark room, and presses her against the door for the kiss that would make others blush in the grocery store, well. She thinks that heaven truly is a place on this earth, for that tiny moment. When he turns the light on, it really does feel like a switch has been flicked. She absorbs it’s light and the lightness in the air, never taking the smiles for granted. When he carries her to the countertop, and her blazer finds its way to the floor, the hem of her skirt at the top of her thighs, she knows that the little things in life really do matter. Like the way he’s memorized the freckles on her chest, or how their breathing gets harder at the same time, kissing like it’s air. The way his chest shakes when he laughs into her neck, his tie wrapped around her fingers, his hands warm on her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Another Friday night and she thinks, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk what you think pls i'll love u forever!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>